Sequel to WLCCA FL
by Itachilova101
Summary: What life was like for Itachi and Sakura when he got back from Tokyo. Sequel toWhen love can't conquer all Forbidden love. Set three years in the future from where I left off.
1. Wedding

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Apply to other chapters)

Summary: What life was like for Itachi and Sakura when he got back from Tokyo. Sequel toWhen love can't conquer all (Forbidden love). Set three years in the future from where I left off.

Ch. 1

A/N: As I have promised, the sequel!

XOXO

Sakura sat in a Gazebo, getting ready for her big day. Hinata and Ino sat by her, Hinata doing her hair and Ino her make up. Her eyes were closed, trying to gain her courage to actually go through with this.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi keeps trying to peek at... you..." Naruto yelled, running into the gazebo. "Sakura-chan, you look great!"

Ino turned to him and cuffed him over the head. "Naruto! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be with Itachi and the other guys!"

Naruto held his poor, beaten head and sulked. "I was just trying to help! Itachi isn't being very patient!"

Sakura stood from her chair and smiled at Naruto. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "thank you for coming, Naruto..."

"Uh, no problem, Sakura-chan..." he replied, blushing a bit. He ran off to go back toItachi.

She sat back down and Hinata placed the small veil on the top of her head and placed the lacey fabric in front of her face. She hugged her best friend and looked at her.

"You're beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you."

Mayu came running into the the gazebo and hugged her mother's legs.

"Daddy says that he's ready to get marred."

"It's married, baby girl." Sakura corrected. "Not marred."

"Oh!" she yelled, smiling.

Mayu was now three years old and was a spitting image of her father. Her white eyes and brown hair made her stricking. She gained her kindness and morals from her mother.

The music began to play and they all stood. Hinata gave Mayu her basket of flowers and they all got into a line. Mayu was first, then Ino, then Temari, Hinata, then, Sakura holding onto her Godfather, Kakashi's arm.

They all walked down the aisle. Itachi was standing as straight as a board and staring at her with the smallest of smiles. He was as nervous as she was! Good, she wasn't alone.

His best man, Deidara, stood beside him. Then, there was Sasuke, Naruto and his cousin, Shisui. Shisui's son was the ring bearer.

After the vows, the priest asked, "Do you, Uchiha Itachi, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and and for poorer, in sickness and in helath, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Itachi kissed Sakura passionately. Their first kiss as a married couple!

The audience clapped and cheered. Deidara smiled and Sasuke smirked. Naruto was cheering the loudest and was throwing his fist in the air, yelling, "Yea! About damn time, you guys!"

Mayu hugged Inari, Shisui's son, who blushed. Shisui chuckled and tousled his son's hair.

XOXO

Later, at the wedding reception, Sakura and Itachi danced to their song: Keep Holding On. Itachi lip synced to the words and stared into Sakura shimmering eyes as she cried happily.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

Theres no place to go

You know I wont give in

No i wont give in.

Sakura lay her head on his shoulder as he whispered the lyrics in her ear and swayed to the music.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through,

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you,

I'm here for you

Theres nothing you can say,

Nothing you can do

Theres no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through,

We'll make it through.

Sakura giggled at the feeling he gave her when he blew in her ear. She kissed his cheek and he continued to whisper the lyrics as they danced. She tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes, letting the music take over her senses.

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late

This could all disapear

Before the doors close,

This comes to an end

But with you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah yeah.

Itachi played with her hair and kissed the top of her head. He stroaked her back with his other hand and closed his eyes, also.

Hear me when I say,

When I say I believe

Nothings gonna change,

Nothings gonna change destiny

What ever is ment to be will work out perfectly

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Lalalalalalala...

Itachi's voice was all she could hear. His strong hold on her was all she could feel. He was all she knew at that moment...

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through,

We'll make it through

Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you,

I'm here for you

Theres nothing you can say,

Nothing you can do

Theres no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through,

We'll make it through.

As the song ended, Sakura and Itachi continued to sway to the next song.

"May I cut in?" asked a masculine voice.

They turned to see Sasuke, smirking.

They nodded and Itachi left to speak to his parents. Sakura and Sasuke danced to the slow song and they smiled at each other the whole time.

"You know, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They saw Mayu and Inari dancing together, giggling and watching Sasuke and Sakura. They held hands and ran toward them. Inari hugged Sasuke's leg and Mayu hugged Sakura's.

They chuckled and played with the two kids.

XOXO

A/N: Well, that's chapter one! Please leave a review saying whether you like it or hate it!


	2. Who's the father?

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 2

A/N: Okay, thank you to Naruto1Fma2, blossom-geisha, Gothic Saku-chan, animelvr44, furryhatlover2543, AkatsukiFan and manga-lvr1 for the reviews! I can see that a lot of the reviewers are from the reviewers list of the first story! I'm glad because I love all those people! Oh, and I'd like to thank LittleAngel22493 for the wonderful suggestions and I am definitely using one of your ideas... I'm a bit evil, so I can't tell you which one, though! Please enjoy the chappie!

XOXO

A few weeks later, Itachi and Sakura were sitting in the sitting room with a slumbering Mayu. She had fallen asleep in Itachi's lap while they were watching her favorite movie: Bambi.

Itachi stroked her long black (A/N: Yea, I forgot it was black hair, not brown) hair as she slept in his arms.

Sasuke had gone out with Naruto to a movie, his parents were, as usual, on a business trip. So, the house was all their's.

"We should put her to bed." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded and put an arm under Mayu's legs and one behind her back. He carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room where Sakura was waiting for him.

They hadn't gone on a honeymoon because they felt that they were just happy at home with their family. They didn't need to be in some luxurious hotel in another country because they were more than happy where they were.

"She's beautiful..." Itachi whispered, looking in on her.

"Itachi... I-I was thinking about Neji." Sakura told him, not looking at him. "Do you think we should tell Mayu-chan about her real father?"

Itachi sighed. "No. I adopted her when she was born. I'm her father."

Itachi had gotten custody of Mayu. A few months after she was born, they went to court over it and they won the suit. Neji no longer had legal custody over his daughter... At least not until he was out of jail and mended his ways.

They guessed that would never happen, so they were content with that verdict. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel like it was a bad thing that her daughter never knew her biological father.

God knows she would be curious. She had none of Itachi's looks, or Sakura's, for that matter... Well, not really. Nobody in either of their families had pearl white eyes... So, how could she have white eyes? Yes, there would be many hard-to-answer questions.

"I just think we should think about it." she told him. "It isn't right to keep the truth from her."

"No, we aren't going to utter her name in this house." Itachi told her, shutting the door. "Especially in front of her. She's our baby, not his."

"But-"

"No, Sakura..." he interrupted before she could ask, beginning to walk off.

"And what about me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Hearing this, he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Don't you think it's worth thinking about?" she asked him. "I mean, I went through a lot to have her... I don't want her mad at me because of some shitty decision you made."

"We'll talk about this another time." Itachi finally told her, walking off again. "Maybe when you aren't making suggestions like ths on a whim."

Sakura walked into her room and shut the door. She flopped onto the bed and stared up at the wall, crying. Her legs dangled off the bed as she lay there in the cold silence.

Why did he have to be so bossy? Why did he have to be so forceful? Damn men... (A/N: That is not meant to be sexist! I like guys!)

She sighed and put a pillow over her face for no apparent reason. She, eventually, fell asleep where she was and the pillow, somehow, managed to fall off her face and she manged not to suffocate to death. (Phew)

XOXO

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. She found herself laying properly on the bed, not the way she'd fallen asleep. She looked around the dark room and saw Itachi, asleep.

She smiled and went to touch his cheek, then remembered she was mad at him. She got up, wanting a glass of milk. She walked out of the room, down the hall, softly walked down the stairs and reached the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of milk, she'd fired the cook, along with all the other staff.

She remembered the day she'd told Itachi and Sasuke about how she wanted to do that. It caused a smile to crease her small, tired face.

XOXO Flashback XOXO

Itachi had been sitting in the sitting room with Sasuke and Sakura, who was holding a two month old Mayu.

"Itachi..."

"Yes?" he asked, sitting beside her. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking." she told him. "I think we should fire the staff."

Sasuke looked at her as if she was the craziest woman alive. Either that, or she had two heads, but she didn't have two heads. So, it was probably the first.

"Why?"

"Because, we would save so much money."

Itachi asked her, "but who'll do the cooking and cleaning? Who'll open the door when we have dinner parties? Who's going to clean up after Sasuke when he goes into one of his temper tantrums?"

"It was one time and it wasn't a temper tantrum!" Sasuke defended. "It's not my fault there was no more rice balls in the house!"

"Okay, who'll make sure there's rice balls in the house so Sasuke doesn't go into a crying fit like last time?" Itachi corrected himself, smirking. He had to try and keep himself from laughing.

"I wasn't crying! I just had something in my eyes!"

"Yea, tears."

Salura told them, "we can handle it all ourselves. We've all got two legs and a pulse. We can do it."

"There are three things wrong with what you just said." Sasuke replied. "One; I don't know how to clean. Two; I don't know how to cook. Three; if you expect me to touch dirty mop water, you're just nutty."

"Ooh, Baby Sasuke's afraid of getting his baby fingers all dirty-wirty!" Itachi exclaimed.

Mayu squealed and laughed at the baby voice he had used.

"See?" Itachi told them. "The baby agrees with me."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, laughing with everybody else.

So, Sakura had won the argument and taught them how to cook and clean. Also, Sasuke had had to touch dirty mop water, but didn't enjoy it. Itachi laughed the entire time he cursed under his breath.

XOXO End flashback XOXO

Sakura let out a little giggle.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her wait and tensed. After a moment or two, she realized it was Itachi and untensed. She didn't say anything to him, wanting to make him feel bad.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologized, his voice a mere whisper. "It's just... I don't know much about what happened, neither does anybody else but you. I don't ant you to have to relive that experience. Can't you understand that I'm only telling you 'no' because I don't want you to hurt anymore?"

"I'm strong, you know." she replied. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't thought I could go through with telling her what had happened."

Itachi sighed. "Maybe we'll tell her when she grows up. Maybe."

Sakura sighed and turned around in his arms. She kissed him and the two of them went to bed, not angry at each other.

XOXO

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but it did have some funniness in it. I hope yall enjoyed! Please leave a review saying whether it's good, or if it sucks!


	3. Baby on the way

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 3

A/N: So, ch. 3... Cool... Okay, I was trying to act, like, not hyper and insane, but it's driving me nutty... So, I am acting, like, normal-like! Well, normal for me...

Thank you to animelover44, Vu-Girl, Gothic Saku-chan, furryhatlover2543, Kakashi's kutie, Cherry Blossom55, blossom-geisha and to AkatsukiFan for the awesome reviews! Okay, so let's get this show on the road!

XOXO

A few months later, Sakura was in big trouble... She'd just found out that she was pregnant. She was pregnant! What was Itachi going to say? He was going to be angry, wasn't he?

_'It'll all turn out okay... It will!' _she tried to assure herself as she drove back home. _'He won't be angry... He'll just be... Not happy, maybe? Greeeaaaat...'_

She got into the driveway and stepped out of the car. She walked into the house and hung up her jacket. She walked into her bedroom and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She stuck out her stomach. Then, she made herself look really, really thin.

"Hey, babe." she heard Itachi greet.

She gasped in surprise and quicklly turned to see him. He was smirking.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"Well, Deidara's coming over." he told her. "If you'd like, you can join us for some martini's."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Why not?" he inquired. "They're pineapple... your favorite."

"I-I just don't want any right now."

Itachi stood beside her and looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I wish I could've seen you when you were pregnant. You must've been so beautiful. As always."

"Well... Maybe we'll have another baby." she replied. "Never know... It's possible."

Itachi chuckled. "Oh, I don't know... Another baby... I think we'd have to think on that."

Sakura's hopeful smile fell and she hugged Itachi. "What if we did have another baby, though?"

Itachi answered, "we'd have to see when and if you get pregnant..."

_'Right... If...' _she thought, all hopes of him being happy about this dashed.

XOXO

A few hours later, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara sat together, talking about different things.

Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke were sipping martini's while Sakura drank decaffinated iced tea.

She knew Itachi was suspecting something was wrong. She just wanted to find a way to tell him without him getting upset at her.

She was becoming crazy! It wasn't her fault he got her pregnant! It's his! And if he got mad... She could always start crying and make him feel bad for making her cry for something that wasn't her fault

Okay... Now or never...

"Itachi..." she whispered, staring down into her drink. "I-I have an announcement..."

Everybody looked to her. Itachi's brow was furrowed, meaning he was really curious as to what this announcement was about. "What is it, Sakura...?"

"Well, you see... I'm kind of... Pregnant..." she mumbled.

"What's that?" asked Itachi, his brow furrowed even more. "I didn't hear you. Speak louder."

"I'm pregnant." she said louder.

Sasuke nearly choked on his martini and Itachi's eyes widened, shock evident on his face. Deidara just smiled.

"Well, about damn time, yea!" he exclaimed.

Itachi was silent... Totally shocked. What was he thinking? Was he angry? He was probably angry at her for getting herself pregnant again...

"Itachi... Say something..." she told him, worry etched on her face.

"I-I... don't know what to say..." he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Tell me if this is good news or not..."

"It's not good news." he answered. "This is... This is... Great news!"

Sakura nearly had a heart attack at this. She was so scared he was angry that she didn't think that he was, actually, happy.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." he answered.

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly. "I was scared you'd get mad at me!"

"Well... That wasn't very logical, now was it? If I didn't want a kid, we would've stuck to not doing... You know." (A/N: Hee hee, he can't say sex)

"But you said-"

"I said we'd have to talk about it when and if you got pregnant." he cut in. "I didn't tell you 'no', did I?"

"Uh, no?"

Sasuke stood, "uh, you two should have some privacy... Come on, Deidara..."

Deidara followed him reluctantly and they went into the other room. When they got to the kitchen, Sasuke leaned against a wall and bowed his head. He let out a sigh and slid to the floor.

"What's up with you, yea?" asked Deidara.

"Nothing..."

He smirked. "I know how you used to like Sakura, yea. Does that have anything to do with this, yea?"

Sasuke paused. He didn't know what the answer was. Could he possibly still like Sakura? Well, if he did, he'd hate himself because he knew she was in love with Itachi. Proof showed that nothing would change that, either.

"Well..., yea?"

"No, it doesn't." he lied to himself. "I'm just tired, that's all."

_'Goddamn emotions are cruel...' _he thought.

Sakura walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"It's settled." Sakura stated, all smiles. "I'm pregnant and we're having a baby!"

Sasuke smiled, trying to hide his sadness.

Deidara smirked. "Damn, woman, you don't know how to quit, yea!"

Itachi cuffed him upside the head. "Don't say things like that."

Deidara chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Heh heh, uh, sorry..."

XOXO

A/N: Please leave a review! Thankies to all!


	4. Parole granted

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 4

A/N: Okay, chappie 4! Yay!

Thank you to AkatsukiFan, Sn1ck3rd00dl3, Gothic Saku-chan, furryhatlover2543, FrozenFyre, blossom-geisha, Cherry Blossom55 and last, but most certainly not least, the ever-so-cute Kakashi's kutie!

XOXO

So, Sakura had Keitaro who was a wonderful baby. He didn't scream much. Though, he only screamed when Itachi did his baby voice that he saved for special occasions... Very special occasions.

He ate when he was fed, he slept when he was laid in his crib. He played when Mayu played with him.

He, unlike Mayu, looked a lot like Itachi. He had his hair, his eyes, but had other looks like Sakura's. Her slightly over-sized forehead, her gleaming smile, that hopeful glint she always had in her eye...

He grew up a lot like Mayu. They both were happy and loved to play with their parents. They all cared for each other. Still, for some reason, they both felt... Somewhat distant to eachother. Like they were just friends and nothing more.

Sure, friendship is a close relationship, but blood is thicker than water. They sometimes felt like they were just polar opposites.

When Mayu turned ten, she became quite observant toward the differences she possessed compared to her family. She began to ask those hard-to-answer questions, but Itachi still felt that she was too young to know about how bastardly her father was.

So, when she asked questions, they found ways to work around them and the subject would be dropped for the moment. For the moment only, though, and that's it. So, they'd have to do that several time until she dropped the subject for the day or so.

Sakura still felt it was wrong to keep such an important from her. Still, there was little she could do since Itachi did have a point. She was quite young and may not be able to take in the information as easily as she could when she was grown up a bit more.

Therefore, she kept her emotions on that matter to a minimum.

One day, Mayu had asked, again, about why she was so different from her brother, her father and her.

Sakura decided there was a line to draw. A compromise, if you will. She set Mayu on her knee and stroked her black hair lovingly. "Darling... Everybody is different. Not just you. You may look different, but you are a part of our family. You are Itachi's and my daughter, you are Keitaro-chan's sister. You are ours and that will never change."

Mayu hugged her mother.

Sakura smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

She got off her mother's lap and ran off to go see her father who had just walked in the house.

"Daddy!" she called, hugging him tightly.

"My, you sure are in a good mood today." he commented.

"Yep!"

Itachi looked at Sakura, who had just come into the scene. She smiled at him and hugged herself. She mouthed to him, "I'll tell you later." He nodded and knelt beside Mayu.

"How was school today, Mayu-chan?"

"Good!" she exclaimed. "I met a new friend today! Her name is Kaida-chan and Inari-san says that she looks really pretty. We both like her and now we're all friends! She's fun!"

Itachi chuckled. "That's good."

Itachi picked her up and carried her into the other room while she giggled.

"Where's Keitaro?" asked Itachi.

"Yea! Where's Keitaro-niisan!"

Sakura answered, "he and Sasuke-kun went to the park today. He actually managed to convince him into going. It was an interesting debate."

"Debate, huh? That's an interesting word to use considerring he's only six years old..." Itachi stated.

"But it was a lot like a debate. It was quite fun to watch."

Itachi smirked.

Sakura went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Itachi and Mayu sat in the living room and played together.

XOXO

Neji sat in his cell, just sitting there and staring at the wall. That's how his days went. At least until the guards come by and get him into the mood to tell them off. That was, really, the best point of his days.

This day, though, was different. This day was the day of his parole hearing. This day was the day he may actually get free and be able to walk the streets as a free man. Something he hadn't done in years.

A guard came up to his cell and knocked on one of the bars with his baton. "Hyuga, time to go. Get up."

He stood and waited for the guard to get in and cuff him. When he was cuffed and ready to go, the guard took him away to where the hearing was being held.

"Hyuga Neji, you've been charged with drugging and raping a female. You've served three yeers, but was forced to serve more time." the parole officer (or whatever you call them peoples) said. "Tell us why you think you should be let out."

Neji fished for tears as he said his little story. "I-I have a little girl... I haven't even seen her face. I swear, I would do anything if I could just see her beautiful face. Please, I'll get a job, I'll move in with some family members. I'd do ANYTHING."

The people looked at eachother, then made their decision. "Parole granted."

Neji mentally smirked and shook hands with all the people. He was free.

XOXO

Neji finally smelt the air around him as a free man. He caught his ride, his father had come to pick him up. (A/N: ... He's not dead in this.)

"So, what are you doing now?" asked his father. (A/N: I forgot his name...) "What are you going to do with your life?"

"First, I'm going to find my daughter. Then, I'm going to win custody of her."

"I see. Do you really want her now? I mean, she's never seen your face before."

Neji smirked. "That won't matter. She's my daughter and she'll stay mine."

_'What a perfect way to ruin their lives than to take away the one thing of mine they have?'_

XOXO

Sakura was watching the news when she saw the news report. She gasped and yelled, "Itachi! You might want to come here!"

Itachi came into the room and saw the news report.

"Hyuga Neji has been approved parole and is now back in Konoha." the news reporter said. "He had this to say..."

Neji came onto the screen and said, "I'm really glad to be out now. This gives me a chance right the wrongs I've made and actually meet my daughter that's out there in the world."

Sakura gasped again and whispered, "Mayu-chan..."

Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and sighed. "We can hope that he doesn't get visitation rights of her. That's the best we can hope for at the moment. Unless, he gets put back in jail..."

"B-But Mayu-chan... She's ours." she whispered. "He didn't give a damn when he found out I was pregnant with her."

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the television move on to the next story.

"I don't want to lose her." she told Itachi, looking up at her. "I love her."

"I know." he replied. "He might not get visitation rights, though. With all he's done, I don't think the judge would be so stupid as to give her to a man that's been in jail for raping his daughter's mother."

"What if he does?" she asked.

"Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we have something more important to do."

"What's that?"

"We have to tell Mayu the truth."

Sakura stayed silent and cried as she watched the TV blankly. She put her face in her hands and cried. Itachi sat beside her and put a hand around her back. He tried to calm her, but found it very difficult.

Mayu and Keitaro came into the room and hugged her.

"Why's Mommy crying?" he asked, his thumb in his mouth.

"Uh, a very bad man just got out of jail." Itachi answered.

Sakura tried to calm herself down so the kids didn't worry. When she did, she took one look at Mayu and began crying again. She ran into her room and cried there where she could be alone.

Out in the sitting room, Itachi was thinking of what he was going to do. His wife was crying her heart out and their daughter might beput in the hands of a convicted felon! That was not good!

What were they to do? If the judge decided they were allowed visitation rights, they'd end up leaving their daughter with Neji... ALONE! That was the problem. They didn't want Neji to hurt Mayu!

This was going to be a loooong night...

XOXO

A/N: Whaddaya think! Good? Bad? In between? I need opinions please!


	5. The truth, truth and more truth

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 5

A/N: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! I've just been really blocked… I mean, I've had ideas, but didn't know how to carry them out! So, this chapter is dedicated to all my fans that I've made suffer for so long!

**EVERYBODY MUST READ THIS!!! **Thus chapter contains very mature content, speciffically around the end part. I am serious, it is not for the faint of heart! It is pure evil and should not be read by those that get offended quite easilly. No, there are no character or viewer bashings, but there is some... implied intentions of rape, prostitution, etc... So, please, if you no likey, no ready!

Thank you to Gothic Saku-chan, Kakashi's Kutie, animelover44, amiori-and-sherii-fluff, LittleAngel22493, blossom-geisha, hanyou2005, furryhatlover2543, x3rawr, Love is Hard and to nouchihasakugodeisaku for the great reviews!!!!

XOXO

"So, what's your plan of action now that Sakura and Itachi know you're free and looking for them?" asked Hiashi. "You going to find them now? Or when?"

"Sooner is better than later, I suppose." Neji answered. "I don't think they're going to just hand the kid to me with open arms, so we'll bring the judge into this… You got the money to bribe him?"

"Sure…" answered Hiashi. "Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, you've already done a lot of damage to their lives. Are you really sure you want to keep doing this?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" he answered impatiently. "I have to hurt Sakura because she put me in jail! There is no way that is going to be forgiven!"

"Fine, it was just a question…" Hiashi replied. His son had definitely become very easilly annoyed in jail...

XOXO

Sakura sat beside Mayu, trying to find a way to tell her that Itachi wasn't her real father. She didn't know how to tell her easilly. Any way she went into the conversation, it'd end in tears.

"Mayu-chan... Um, I-I have to tell you something." she told her daughter, looking at her sadly.

Mayu looked up at her, smiling. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"You see, something happened... It was a long time ago, but it has a lot to do with you." she told Mayu. "There was this bad man, his name was Hyuga Neji. He met mommy on the same day that I met your fa- I mean, Itachi. He liked to take advantage of women, including mommy. One day, he got mommy into a bed without her knowing and did some bad things. What I'm trying to say is-"

"What kind of bad things?" asked Mayu, her brow furrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, yes, he did. He hurt mommy and he had to pay the price. He was put in jail and was just let out. He's going to be looking for you and me very soon."

"Why?" asked Mayu, looking scared.

"You see, h-he's your daddy." she answered. "When he did those bad things, we made you. Itachi isn't your father, Mayu-chan."

Tears welled in Mayu's eyes. "You're lying. He's my daddy! You even told me so!"

"I'm sorry, Darling, we never thought that'd happen for a long, long time, but it wasn't as long as we thought. I'm so sorry, Baby."

Mayu ran into Sakura's and Itachi's bedroom where Itachi had been lying down, tired from a long day's work. She jumped onto the bed and looked into his fatigued eyes for an explanation.

"Daddy, are you my Daddy?" she asked.

Sakura came into the bedroom, tears in her eyes. She looked at a very confused Itachi. Her eyes explained it all.

"I'm sorry, Mayu, I'm not." he answered. "You'll probably be meeting him soon enough."

Mayu cried on Itachi's chest. "But I want you to be my daddy!"

"I may not be your daddy by blood, but in my heart, you will always be my daughter."

Mayu's tears subsided. "What about Keitaro-nii-chan?"

"You're half-siblings." Sakura answered. "You two are related by me."

"Can i still call him Keitaro-nii-chan?"

Of course, Darling!" Sakura answered. "You two are brother and sister, after all."

Mayu hugged her mom. "Will I like my actual daddy?"

"That's for you to decide, Dear." Itachi answered.

XOXO

Neji sat at a desk, writing out the leter he was to send to the Uchiha estate.

It read:

_Hello, again, Sakura. It's been too long since we've last met._

_I'm sure you know the reason I'm mailing you like this. I want at least visitation rights for my daughter. The farthest I am willing to go is for custody of her. And I mean FULL custody! Not just I get weekends and you get everything else. I mean, I get her everyday. If I'm in a good mood, I might consider giving you an hour a day with her, but that's only if I'm in a good mood._

_If you feel that you don't want me with my daughter, you can take it up with the judge, but, you'll lose!_

_I look forward to seeing you on juggement day, my dear Sakura. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hyuga Neji._

Heh heh, it was pure evil! He was so going to show them that he meant business. No, he didn't mean business... He meant revenge! Even better!

Yes, he was definitely going to succeed in shattering Sakura's miserable life. Well, it wasn't miserable yet, but it sure would be soon enough! He just couldn't wait till he could see the look on Sakura's face when he got full custody of his daughter.

What was her name again? Mayu, was it? Well, Mayu was going to be his, and his forever. Oh, he couldn't wait till she turned sixteen! Oh, yes, he'd certainly give her some purpose for living then. He'd make a buck while doing so, as well!

His plan? When she turned sixteen, he'd start buying her some skimpy outfits, then put her out on the streets. Of course, he'd have his fill of her, as well. She was going to be the source of all his errotic fantasies soon enough.

Of course, still being on parole, he couldn't do anything to her just yet, but he could in a few years.

Just thinking about it made him feel some sort of sick, twisted pleasure in the base of his stomach.

Of course, the next few years would be hard. He'd have to learn to control his manly urges. He was sure that it would be possible.

XOXO

A/N: Sorry for making you wait for such a crappy chap. Please leave a review!


	6. Trials and losses

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 6

A/N: Thank you to AkatsukiFan, Animelover44, x3rawr, ShiokuXRose and Talleh for the great reviews!

Okay, sooo... This has the trial! I have a feeling that this story is going to be a short one. It's going to move quickly and I don't see it going over fifteen chapters. So, yea... that's my little confession.

Oh, yea, I almost forgot... Furryhatlover2543

XOXO

Itachi and Sakura walked up the steps to the courthouse, Mayu following behind.

She seemed to be mystified with the size of the large building. "Mommy, why are we here?" she asked.

"Well, we're going to meet your father." Sakura answered, her voice low from what seemed to be fear.

"Really?" Mayu asked, her voice giving off both fear and excitement.

It was obvious that she desperately wanted to learn who her biological father was, but, from what Sakura had told her, he seemed to be mean and evil and perverted. VERY perverted.

So, she wanted to meet him, but he didn't. Did that make any sense?

When they reached the top where the courthouse was, they saw the same man with black hair and white eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi, who was holding her hand, felt her tense. They stopped before him.

"Long time no see, no?" asked Neji, smirkng.

"He looks like me..." Mayu mumbled.

Neji finally set eyes on Mayu, his smirk grew wider. "This must be Miyu."

"It's Mayu." Mayu corrected, her voice low, a lot like Sakura's.

He knealt infront of her and mussed up her hair. He chuckled. "Well, cutie, you're going to be living with me."

Mayu's brow furrowed in concern. "But I want to live with Mommy." she stated. "She told me not to go into a strangers house without getting their okay first."

Neji turned to Itachi and Sakura. "What do you say?"

"Hell no." Itachi answered angrilly.

Neji sighed, still smirking. He had a look on his face as if Itachi was a child and was being difficult. He stood and looked at Itachi. "You're a stubborn fool. You should know by now that you have no choice in the matter. It's all up to the judge."

Itachi grimaced. "Sakura, take Mayu inside. I'll be in shortly." he commanded.

Sakura did as told and brought Mayu into the courthouse. Itachi stayed, waiting for his wife and daughter to be inside before he made a move.

Before Neji could duck, Itachi swung a fist and contacted right on Neji's nose. Bones were heard cracking. Then, he punched him in the stomach. When Neji keeled over, he lifted his knee and contacted with his face, yet again.

Neji fell to the ground, holding his face.

"Woah, Man, you might wanna do something about all the blood. It might creep some people out."

With that said, he walked off and into the courthouse to meet his wife and daughter.

Some security guards caught up with him and had him put in jail for twenty-four hours for assault on another human being.

XOXO

The judge sat down and looked at Neji, a bandage on his nose and balls of gauze in the nostrals of his nose. Then, she looked at Sakura who had Mayu with her, biting her lower lip.

Well, last time wasn't really an attack against _them_, but more an attack against _her_. The day she concieved Mayu.

Neji's attorney stood. "I'd like to bring Hyuga Neji to the stand." she stated.

Without another word, Neji stood and sat in the place beside the judges seat.

"Hyuga-san, do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the ballif.

"I do." answered Neji.

"Hyuga-san, have you gotten a job since you got out of jail?" asked his attorney.

"I have."

"And where do you work?" she asked.

"I am assisting my father at his lawfirm." he answered.

"Do you believe you have the ability to sustain your daughter if you do get soul custody of her?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe you'd be a good father to her?"

"Without a doubt."

The attorney smiled. "Have you violated any of your meetings with your parole officer?"

"Not a one."

"Great. I have no further questions."

Fugaku, a very crude lawyer, had decided that he wanted to be Sakura's and Itachi's attorney for this. He stood and stepped up to the floor. "I'd like to call Haruno Sakura to the stand."

Sakura did as told. When she got their, she vowed to say the truth.

Fugaku asked, "have you and Itachi taken care of your child, Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she's better off with Hyuga Neji?"

"No."

"He raped you once, yes?"

"He did."

"That's how your daughter was concieved?"

"Yes."

He asked her, "do you feel that he has mended his ways?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"People don't change that easilly."

Fugaku nodded and looked at the judge. "I have no futher questions, Your Honor." With that, Sakura and Fugaku sat down and awaited the verdict.

The judge shffled some papers and steepled her fingers. "Court will be adjurned for two hours, until six o'clock. By then, we'll have a verdict."

"All rise." the ballif ordered.

Everybody stood as the judge left through a back door.

Sakura quickly left with Mayu to go to to jail cell Itachi was in. She ran through the doors, Mayu following behind, calling for her to slow down.

It was amazing she could run so fast in such high heels. She continued running until she made it to where he was.

"What's up?" he asked. "Is it over already?"

"We're at a recess. We have to get back there by six. I-I think we're going to lose Mayu." she confessed.

Mayu yelled, "no! I don't like him! I want to live with you, mommy!"

Sakura hugged her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I really hope she says no, darling, I really do."

"Sakura, you shouldn't get your hopes up on this." Itachi warned her. "Neji will stop at nothing, you know that."

Sakura still hugged Mayu and cried.

XOXO

"Hyuga Neji, starting tomorrow, you have soul custody of Uchiha Mayu." the judge stated.

"No way!" Sakura yelled, standing up. "You can't do this! She doesn't want to be with him!"

"Haruno-san, you will do well to hold your tongue in these situations." Fugaku whispered to her.

Sakura looked to Neji whom was shaking his attorney's hand. "You don't deserve Mayu-chan!" she pointed at the judge. "You're a rather shitty judge!"

"Haruno-san! Calm down or I'll have you locked up for contempt!"

"Contempt? Why should I care? I'm losing my daughter! I don't care if a little judge get's her feelings hurt because she's a bitch!"

"Uchiha-san, take your daughter-in-law out of this court room before I lock her up!"

Fugaku took Sakura by the shoulders and took Mayu's hand and walked them out. Sakura cried hysterically.

She had lost. She lost to Neji once again...

XOXO

A/N: Sad T.T... Well, please review!


	7. He always gets what he wants

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 7

A/N: Thanks to x3rawr, sniper1250 for the tips, for with out them, I would not have an idea for the story which should be shown soon enough, Flame Hikarahisha and to blossom-geisha for the reviews!

XOXO

So, all through that night, Sakura and Sasuke stayed up and packed up all of Mayu's things. Sakura cried through the whole night while Sasuke stayed silent. Mayu and Keitaro had fallen asleep long before.

She picked up Mayu's favorite stuffed bunny and held it to her bosom, her silent sobs racking her whole body.

If only Itachi was with them and could grieve with them. But, no, he had to grieve alone. This must have been hard for him. They all knew that, despite who her father was, he loved Mayu with all his heart. As much as he loved Keitaro.

Keitaro walked into the room, his thumb in his mouth, an old habit he hadn't yet kicked. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily with his other hand. He asked between his thumb, "what'cha doing?"

"We're packing up Mayu-chan's stuff." Sakura answered in a tear-filled voice.

"Why?" he asked. "Is she going somewhere?"

"Yes." she answered, tears over-flowing from her tired, blood-shot eyes. "She's going away for a while."

"When will she come back?" he asked.

"I don't know."

XOXO

Itachi lay on the hard bed in the cell he was in. He heard footsteps and looked to see Shisui and his son, Inari.

"Is Mayu-chan really leaving?" asked a ten-year-old Inari.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, man." Shisui apologized. "Maybe ucle Fugaku will find a way to get her back?"

"Maybe."

A silence replaced the soft voices of Itachi and his guests.

There was no way of escaping the tears that had welled in his eyes. He rarely cried, yet, he cried now. He supposed that the tears would have come sooner or later. He didn't want to lose Mayu, yet she was gone. He wasn't even able to say good-bye!

The full gravity of the whole situation hit him like a tonne of bricks. What if Neji didn't let her see them? He may never see Mayu again. That made it even more harder for him to stop the tears from falling down the side of his face and into his hair.

Shisui sighed in pity for his cousin and bestfriend. "I'll talk to uncle Fugaku tomorrow morning. When you get out, we'll all look through his books and find a way to get her back. We will get her back, you'll see."

"Thank you, Shisui-san."

"Forget about it." he replied.

Itachi, Shisui and Inari changed the subject and talked for a while longer.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Neji was busy preparing the room for Mayu. Well, not really. He was just watching the servants clean up Hinata's old room before she moved out two years ago.

"Is this clean enough, Master Hyuga?" asked one of the servants.

"Whatever, I don't really care."

"But she's your daughter."

He shrugged. "It's not like I'm getting custody of her because she's my daughter."

"Excuse me for my curiosity, but may I ask why you're adopting her, then?" he asked.

Neji smirked. "No. If you ask again, I'll fire you."

"I apologize for talking out of class, master Hyuga."

"Just get back to work, Akira."

"Yessir."

This was working perfectly. Sakura would learn that going on his bad side was the worst mistake one could make. She should have just done what he wanted her to all those years ago and everything would be fine.

Of course, if she had given into him and let him have her, she wouldn't have been raped, wouldn't have lost the kid and wouldn't be miserable for the rest of her days.

That reminded him. He put the money he was to give the judge in an envelope and licked it shut. He would mail it in the morning.

He left the room and went to his own room where his latest woman lay, uncovered and naked. She stared at him with lust-filled eyes. "You coming or not?"

He closed the door and undressed and got on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her with no passion, but lust.

That's what he preffered. No relatiopnships, but one-night stands. No commitments, no strings. Like how it was to be with Sakura if she hadn't resisted him and just did as he asked.

All he'd asked for was some simple, uncommitting sex. But, no, she had to say no. She had to make it difficult.

Of course, taking her while she was unconscious brought him no pleasure. He'd rather have her while she was awake, but that was impossible. He had no choice but to drug her. He had to show her that Hyuga Neji _always _got what he wanted. If it was some cheap sex or his daughter, he always got it.

XOXO

A/N: Sorry for the shortness!


	8. Love triangle Again

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 8

A/N: Thank you to x3rawr, blossom-geisha and AkatsukiFan!

Okay, so Mayu's leaving... Wah! TT.TT I don't know about yall, but I like Mayu! Oh, and I've noticed that is being a bitch and the email-thing isn't working. Right now, I'm trying to find a way to tell other reviewers that have this story on Story Alert that I'm uploading. So, yea, just to let anybody that cares (Though I don't think many do) know. Well, here's chapter 8!

XOXO

Neji had come to the Uchiha estate early the next morning in his car to pick Mayu up.

Sakura could barely let her daughter go. She held her hand for dear life until a policeman had to pry her fingers from her daughter's small hand.

"Mayu-chan!" she screamed, running after the car. "Don't go!"

Sasuke caught up with her easilly and stopped her. He held her as she sobbed uncontrollably in his chest. He knees gave out, but he supported her. He carried her bridal-style, knowing she was too weak and tired to walk herself.

When they got back to the Uchiha estate, he laid her on her bed and gave her an innocent kiss on the forehead and sat beside.

"This is all my fault."

"How?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"I let Neji help me in trying to break you two apart all those years ago." Sasuke answered. "If I hadn't all this shit wouldn't have happened."

Sakura cupped his cheek with her hand. "Sasuke-kun, I forgave you all those years ago, remember? All the problems that have been happening would have happened regardless of what you did."

Sasuke overlapped her hand with his. He held her hand and took it off his cheek. Without letting go of her hand, he leaned down and gave Sakura the softest of kisses on the lips.

Not knowing what was happening, Sakura kissed him back.

She was full of so much grief tat she didn't want to be alone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke played with the buttons of her blouse until one came undone.

Then, Keitaro walked into the room and asked, "mommy, what are you doing?"

Sakura and Sasuke broke their kiss and looked at eachother, flushed.

"Oh, Keitaro, darling, why aren't you asleep?" she asked.

It was only six in the morning.

"I can't sleep."

"I-I should go start breakfast." Sasuke stuttered, rushing out of the room.

Sakura softly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, still feeling the weight of his lips on her's. She took Keitaro in her arms and sat him on her lap. She sung to him the lullaby she sang to him when he was younger. It caused the tears to resurface.

"Hush, little baby, don't you cry. Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby." she sang softly, tears causing her voice to waver. "Up from the treetops is this song, one to hear all night long. My love for you runs so deep, just remember, it's your's to keep. Mommy and Daddy love you so, so happy dreams and to sleep you go." (A/N: Yes, I made it up!)

Keitaro fell back asleep and she carried him to his room.

When she left his room, Sasuke was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I shouldn't have done that."

Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and stroaked her hair softly.

XOXO

Sasuke and Sakura silently made an agreement to pretend that their kiss hadn't happened. No matter how much that hurt Sasuke, he had to accept the fact that the woman he loved loved his brother and nothing he did could change that.

He never meant to kiss her, it just hapened somehow. There was no doubt that he'd do anything, pay anything, to just kiss her like that again. Just one kiss, he was willing to give the world for.

But she kissed him back... Why? She was the one to deepen the kiss... Why? So many unanswered questions ran through his back. He replayed the kiss in his mind like a movie without sound. He could still smell her and feel the warmth of her body on his. The feeling of and the sweetness of her lips.

The front door opened and closed and Itachi walked in. He looked at the pittiful sight of Sakura sitting in a chair, staring off into space and Sasuke, who looked entranced by a daydream he was having and winced.

"She's gone?"

Sasuke seemed to pop out of his reverie and looked up at Itachi. The moment he saw his brother, his face flushed and he looked away, the guilt far too strong.

_'It's just a kiss.' _he told himself. 'I shouldn't feel so guilty!'

But it wasn't just a kiss. It was him taking advantage of his sister-in-law in her weakest of states. He stood and stormed out of the room. Sakura, following him with her eyes.

Itachi sat beside her and kissed her. Sakura seemed a little less willing to kiss him, guilt plaguing her, as well. But she gave into him and let him kiss her and hold her in a way that wasn't unromantic, but wasn't overly dramatic.

She cried as he held her and kissed her tenderly.

He played with a button of her blouse. The button that Sasuke had unbuttoned. He looked at it and smirked. "Forget a button?"

"Y-Yea." she stuttered. "I-I forgot to button it up because Neji came by really early."

"Did he, you know... Do anything?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"No... Sasuke-kun took good care of me..."

_'Yea, I bet he did!' _exclaimed Inner Sakura. _'He took care of you and made sure to get some benefits while doing so!'_

_'Shut up!' yelled Sakura mentally. 'He wouldn't do that... Would he? He understands that I love Itachi... Doesn't he?'_

"You okay, baby?" he asked. "You seem a bit occupied, or confused."

"Oh, it's probably just losing Mayu-chan." she answered... More like lied.

XOXO

A few days later with Neji, he was having a hard time coping with the whole fatherly-daughterly love. Especially since Mayu wouldn't stop fighting with him about... Well, about everything.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Mayu yelled.

"I am your father, Kid." Neji corrected, not looking away from the TV.

"I want my mommy!" she yelled.

Neji gave her a framed picture of Sakura, still not looking away from the movie he was watching. "Here. Knock yourself out... Literally."

"I want my real mommy!" she told Neji. "Give me mommy."

"Okay, here's the deal." he finally said, looking away from the TV. "I don''t have your mother and I am your father. You're annoying and I want to watch this movie and you can, like, go to school or something."

"It's saturday, you bakayu giggled. She sing-songed, "Daddy's a baka!"

"Where'd you learn that word."

"From you! That's what you called uncle Sasuke when you came to our house."

"Oh... Well, if there's no school, go to sleep."

"Mommy used to sing me a lullaby before I fall asleep if I'm not tired. Sing to me."

Neji stayed silent for a moment. "No."

"Sing to me!"

"Get bent!"

Mayu gasped. "I'm telling daddy you said that!"

"I... Am... Your... Daddy."

Mayu smirked. "You said daddy!"

Neji sighed, getting impatient. "Go to bed and leave me alone."

"Give me my lullaby!"

"No."

"Sing to me or I'll scream."

"I don't care... Scream all you like. Now, go to sleep."

Three... Two... One... Mayu drew in a large breath and started screaming bloody murder.

XOXO Ten minutes later... XOXO

"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby. Up from the treetops is this song. One to hear all night long. My love for you runs so deep, just remember, it's your's to keep. Mommy and daddy love you so, so happy dreams and to sleep you go." Neji sang half-heartedly, glaring holes through the wall.

This had better be worth it!

XOXO

A/N: Well, that's ch. 8! Please leave a review!


	9. The answer

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 9

A/N: ... Okay, Uh... Chapter nine, huh? Yep... Reviews? Yep! Thank you to ShiokuXRose, Love Is Hard, Vu-Girl, furryhatlover2543, Cherry Blossom55, blossom-geisha and x3rawr!

XOXO

Sakura sat in the sitting room (A/N: Who'd figure that?), Itachi gone. She was reading a book when she heard footsteps coming into the room. She looked up from her book and saw Sasuke. He looked a bit embarrassed.

The two hadn't spoken since their incident and that had been at least two weeks ago.

He sat beside her and stared at his hands folded in his lap.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't of forced myself on you like I did. I-I just..."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him, a warm smile creasing her worn features.

Her, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku had been staying up from dusk till dawn researching, trying to find a way to get Mayu back and safe in their arms.

They'd seen her once since the day she left. She seemed happy enough and Neji looked tired. Good! Neji's punisment: Living with Mayu and not knowing how to naturally sedate her.

How do you do that exactly? Play with her, play with her and play with her sme more. That's why Keitaro and her/Inari and her got along because they could play and play until they could barely stand without supporting eachother. Since Neji had no tolerance to play with her, she had an over-abundance of extra energy.

Sakura missed her so much. All she did was to get Mayu back. As a matter of fact, the book she was reading was a book of Fugaku's from when he was in Law School. It was on custody cases.

"Have you found anything that can get Mayu back?" Sasuke inquired.

She sighed in weariness and shook her head. "I'll find something."

"Sakura! Sasuke!" called Fugaku. "I've found it! I've found the answer to getting Mayu back!"

Sakura and Sasuke sprinted to Fugaku's study and found him, leaning over a book. "I've found it!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Sasuke.

Fugaku read aloud, "a parent of the child that has just been granted parole cannot be given soul custody until their charges have been pardoned. If the person is charged with sexual assault, battery or any other charge that has to do with putting the child in danger, the parent should not be given custody or unsupervised visitation rights. In addition, if the other parent is perfectly able to care for the child or there is a close relative, the child should be put in the care of them. If not, the child should be brought to a foster home until the next of kin is found, or he/she is adopted." (A/N: Thanks to sniper1250 for the idea!)

"Why didn't you think of that before?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. It must've slipped my mind. Still, no self respecting judge would give custody to a man like Neji." Fugaku said.

"Neji must've done something." Sakura commented.

"Well, then, that means we'll have to get a judge that won't be bribed by Neji." Sasuke replied, a smirk coming across his face. "I know just the person."

XOXO

Neji sat on the couch, pooped. Mayu hopped in front of him, panting and giggling. When she stopped, she asked, "how many was that?"

"Lost count."

"Aww! Daddy! You're not supposed to lose count!" she yelled in mock anger. "If you lost count, why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"Busy..."

"Doing what?"

"Drinking beer."

"You're a couch potato!"

"A what?"

Mayu giggled. Then, she sing-songed, "daddy's a couch potato! Daddy's a couch potato!"

Neji stood, stretching.

"Wanna play house?" asked Mayu.

"How about this?" he asked, knealing before her. "Why don't you go in the yard and dig my grave while I go get another beer?"

"Daddy's dying?"

"I will if you keep pestering me."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see daddy die! Please? Then, we can play funeral!"

Neji looked dumb-founded when Mayu went running out of the room yelling, "grandpa! Grandpa! Come play funeral with us!"

He sat back down and watched the football game. He ignored Mayu's giggles as she tortured her grandfather.

She was way too hyper!

XOXO

Itachi was working at his desk, typing away on his computer. Then, the phone began ringing and he was jerked out of his work. He answered it to find it was Sakura.

She told him all about their plan and he smirked. "I'll be right there."

He breezed past Deidara, who looked confused, and grabbed his jacket. "Later!"

Deidara stared at the door Itachi had gone through, then shrugged. He thought, _'he's always been an odd one, yea...' _

XOXO

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! Well, please leave a review saying yes, no, maybe so! ... Uh, as to the 'yes, no, maybe so' business, I mean whether you like it or not. Thank you!


	10. A surprising day

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 10

A/N: Welcome to the double digits, people! Thank you to Crystal D. Starlit, Talleh, hanyou2005, Kakashi's Kutie, Gothic Saku-chan, Grahamstephani, furryhatlover2543 and AkatsukiDreamer for the reviews!

Oh, and sorry for not updating very soon. I went for a weekend long sleepover with manga-lvr1 and my friend, Chantel! So, yea...

XOXO

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi sat before the person that was to be their judge. "So, you believe that this Neji person may have bribed the judge?"

"That's what we're assuming, yes." Itachi answered.

"Well, there's no room in the court room for assumptions, Uchiha-san." Anko told Itachi.

"We have no proof, though. I don't know how we'd get it." Sakura replied.

"You need proof, or you'll never be able to show that the case was fixed."

Sakura thought for a moment. A smirk creased her pale face and she stated, "I've got an idea."

Itachi and Sasuke smirked, as well.

XOXO

Sakura walked toward the Hyuga estate, wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. It was all a part of her plan.

Itachi hated the plan with a passion. As did Sasuke. It was dangerous. Neji had already raped her once. This plan could make that happen again. Nonetheless, it had to be done. She was the only one out of the three of them that would be able to trick him into telling her the truth. Naturally, she had a tape recorder to record his voice admitting the truth. Also, she had told Itachi that she wouldn't go there and that she'd find another way. Obviously, she lied.

She stood before Neji's front door, biting her lower lip. Flashbacks of her first time at this house ran through her mind. She could almost feel the pain in her rear end when she'd fallen off that stool. She could taste the bitterness of the beer on her tongue. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she knocked on the door.

A servant opened the door. He stared at her, his eyes as large as saucers. "Haruno-san!"

"Hello." she greeted. "Can I speak to Neji?"

"Oh, uh, sure." he answered. "Please, come in."

She did as told and stood before the servant.

"Please, forgive me my curiosity, but why have you come here?" asked the servant. "I thought this would be the last place I'd ever see you. Especially, to see you ask for Hyuga-san."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Neji has been cruel to you. I can see it. He's cruel to everybody. That's why I'm here." Her smile fell and she looked somewhere between sad and angry. "He took my daughter from me and I want to get her back. That's why I want to talk to him. Perhaps him and I can work out an agreement."

The servant looked confused. "You would go as far as to confrotn the man who raped you to get your daughter back?"

"Oh, sir, of course." Sakura answered, her smile returning. "I would do anything for Mayu-chan. She's my first born, my first daughter. She was many firsts for me, now, she's my first custody case. I have to get her back so that her and I can have many more firsts with her."

The servant smiled. "I understand. I will get him for you."

The man left. Sakura quickly went into her purse and turned on the tape recorder. She left the purse open so that it could pick up the voices.

XOXO

Mayu sat at the swing outside of her school. She stared down at her feet, her black dress-up shoes covering her white tights.

_'Mommy bought me these shoes.' _she thought.

She forced back the tears that were burning her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a familiar voice. It was Inari.

"Hi, Inari-san." she greeted. "I'm okay."

Inari sat on the swing beside her and looked at her. "You don't look okay."

"I miss my parents and Keitaro-nii-chan." she answered.

"Well, lunch doesn't end for another twenty minutes, do you want to go see them?"

Mayu looked at her former second cousin. "Really? Will you come with me?"

"Of course!" answered Inari. "Let's go!"

Inari and her had been friends since forever and did everything with eachother. They took their foot steps, holding eachother's hand, said their first words to each other. Everything.

The two left the playground and went in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

XOXO

Sakura stood before Neji, her heart pounding. Though, she didn't show her fear of him.

"How can I help you, Haruno-san?" he asked.

"I want to have a retrial over Mayu-chan." she stated. "A one that's not fixed."

"Fixed? Are you implying that I did something to make the trial a biased judgement?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm outright saying that you did."

He chuckled. "You've grown more aware of the world around you, haven't you? I guess I taught you a lesson that day, didn't I?"

"Don't get away from the issue." she told him, scowling. "You bribed the judge, didn't you?"

"Well, I suppose I can admit it, there's no proof." he replied. "Yes, I bribed the judge with $2000."

She told him, "I will find proof. I will."

She turned to leave, but felt Neji take hold of her wrist. He pulled her back and spun her so that their faces were barely touching. "How about a kiss before you leave?"

"I'd sooner die." she hissed, trying to push away.

"Oh, dear Sakura. Don't underestimate who you're talking to. That can be easily arranged, you know."

She tried to push him away, but his hold on her only tightened. One hand went to the back of her head and pushed her face toward his. Her lips crushed his in a forceful kiss that Sakura tried to stop.

He heard the sound of somebody's footsteps. The two parted to see the retreating figure of none other than Uchiha Itachi.

Feeling something fill her, something close to anger and hatred toward Neji, she lifted her leg and it conected with the one place between a man's legs. He fell to the ground with a thud and squeeled like a little girl.

She turned without hesitating and chased after Itachi. Turning off the recorder, she called out, "Itachi!"

She caught up to him and planted herself infront of his car so he couldn't drive away. "Please, hear me out!"

"Get in." he commanded.

She did as told and got into the car.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled. "If I hadn't come by, Neji wouldn't have stopped and you would be in the same position you were in eleven years ago, or worse!"

"I'm sorry. I just really want Mayu-chan back." she cried.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." Itachi told her. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Sakura."

She buried her face in her hands and cried.

XOXO

The two entered the house to see Mayu and Inari with Sasuke.

... Wow, today was full of surprises!

XOXO

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please leave a review! Love yall!


	11. Fight

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

A/N: Thanks to Furryhatlover2543, hanyou2005, Gothic Saku-chan and AkatsukiDreamer for the reviews! Now, in a few chapters, I might do another side story. I have no idea if I will, because I kinda haven't thought of any ideas on it. So, yea, I might... Never know! ; D

XOXO

"Mayu-chan?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Inari-san? What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you!" answered Mayu excitedly.

She ran over to her mother and... I suppose we can call Itachi her step-father, and hugged them both. They both hugged her tightly.

"They decided to come during their lunch break." Sasuke explained.

"Your lunch break ended twenty minutes ago." Itachi commented.

"Come on, we've all skipped school." Sasuke replied. "Just once isn't too bad."

Sakura shrugged and hugged Mayu again. "I've missed you so much, baby!"

"I missed you, too, Mommy."

Itachi took Sakura by the arm softly and lead her away, saying, "I just need to borrow Sakura for a moment."

They went to their room and Itachi told her, "I hope you've realized how stupid your choices have been today."

"I'm not a child, Itachi. I knew what I was doing and I got away from him, didn't I?"

"That's not the point, my point is-"

"What is your point, huh?" Sakura asked, her voice raising a bit. "That you were upset because, for once, I went against your command and you felt you couldn't control me? I'm not a doll! You can't make me do what you want when you want."

"I'm not trying to control you." Itachi told her. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Well, you know what? I don't need protection. I can take care of myself!"

"Yea, well, you have a pretty piss-poor way of showing it!"

Sakura whipped out her hand and slapped Itachi. It surprised both of them. Neither of them had ever struck eachother before... A silence slowly, but surely consumed them.

"Um..." Sasuke mumbled. "Mayu is asking for you two."

Sakura gave Itachi a small kiss where she'd slapped him and gave him an apologizing look. She left the room, leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone.

"You two have been fighting a lot often." Sasuke commented.

"She... Hit me..."

"Well, it's not the first time... Is it?"

"Yea, it is."

"Ooh, you two ain't gettin' any tonight!" Sasuke joked.

Itachi sent him a death glare which sent his smirk running for the hills. The two left the room and they went into the sitting room where Sakura was braiding Mayu's hair for reasons beyond both of their knowledge.

Inari sat on the couch, watching with faint interest.

"Mayu-chan wanted a braid like I used to do when she was younger."

"Where's Keitaro-nii-chan?" asked Mayu.

"He's at school."

"Oh." she replied.

After a few hours, Sakura knew that Mayu had to get back to Neji's house. She knew that she couldn't drive her there, but she, also, knew that one of the servants would pick her up. So, she put her shoes on so that she could walk her.

"Uh, Sakura, why don't you let Sasuke take the two there?" Itachi suggested.

Sakura looked at Itachi with a defiant look on her face. "I want to take her."

"I can walk her, then go home." Inari volunteered.

"Thanks, Inari." Itachi thanked, walking the two to the door before Sakura could protest. "Say hi to your father for me." With that, he shut the door.

"Why'd you do that!" Sakura yelled. "I just told you I wanted to walk her!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but fix it." Itachi commanded harshly. "There is no reason for you to be acting this way. You aren't acting like the woman I married."

"Yes, there is a reason for me to act this way. I don't want, nor need, to fix it. I am acting like the woman you married and, if you knew me well enough, you would know that!"

"What are you implying?"

"Ever since you and I got married, you've paid little attention to me." Sakura answered. "You're always busy with the kids, working or being out with friends. Face it, you don't know me anymore!"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh? What's my favorite tye of ice cream?"

"Strawberry."

"Wrong. I stopped eating strawberry the day I got sick from it. I now like chocolate."

"I wasn't there then, because-"

"Because you were on a business trip!"

Itachi's brow furrowed. "Do you not want food on the table? A roof over your head? If you don't, tell me and I'll let you leave right now!"

"It would be better than putting up with your shit!"

"Is that so? Then, why don't you just divorce me, huh?" Itachi asked her, angrilly. "If you can't put up with me, why should you have to?!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Is that what you want?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Do you want a divorce?"

Itachi's brow furrowed again. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"I may not like the side of you that is really controlling, but I love you." she clarified. "I'm sorry for being so mean."

Itachi spread out his arms and Sakura hugged him, crying in his shoulder.

XOXO

Outside, Sasuke, Mayu and Inari listened to their entire fight. Mayu asked, "are Mommy and Daddy going to get a divorce?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke answered. "Couples sometimes fight. It's healthy for a relationship."

Sasuke lead the children to the car and drove Mayu to school. After, he drove Inari to his house in the Uchiha district.

He hated the fact that he was hoping that Sakura would divorce Itachi and go to him. He couldn't help it, it was human nature. He knew that both Sakura and Itachi would be unhappy for Sasuke to be happy. That would make him miserable.

Nope, he'd have to come up with a way to make him forget all about his romantic feelings for Sakura. He had to!

XOXO

A/N: Well, that's that! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! If you do, I will love you forever! Oh, and if you could, I know I keep asking for ideas, but if you have any suggestions for a side story, I'd be happy to hear 'em! Lubz ya!


	12. Truth

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 12

A/N: Thank you to ever present Kakashi's kutie, the always faithful blossom-geisha, to hanyou2005 for the cute, if slightly confusing --;, review, the reviewer who I believe will beat the piss outta Neji, furryhatlover2543, to my full caps reviewer, AkatsukiDreamer, to the great reviewer, Gothic Saku-chan and to a new, but oh so sweet, reviewer named chibi sasuke! Thank you!

If you can't tell, I'm in a good mood. Why am I in a good mood? Because in 17 more reviews, we'll be in the triple digits! XD We're catching up to the first arc! Let's see if we can get more than that one! Though, of course, it isn't all about the reviews! It's about having fun, no?

Oh, and I think I've come up with an idea for a side story! I'm not too sure, though...

XOXO

Neji paced in the sitting room of his house. Something was up. He could feel it. There was something weird about Sakura coming by. Why would she need him to admit what he's done? She needs proof, not an unproveable admitance. Also, it would

All this just didn't add up!

He continued to pace and think. Mayu came bounding into the room. It looked like she just came home from school. She ran to Neji and hugged him. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey..."

"What's up?" she asked. "You look mad."

"I'm just thinking right now. Why don't you go play with one of the maids?"

"I don't like the maids, they're no fun." Mayu told Neji. "I want to play with Keitaro-nii-chan or Inari-san..."

Neji sighed. "Not this again... Look, Kid-"

"My name is Mayu."

"Fine, Mayu, you get to see them once a week. You get to see this Inari kid at school. Why can't you be happy with that?"

"Because I miss them..."

Neji sat down and said, "right now, I need to think. You can go play over at Inari's house if you want to. Go ask one of the maids to fetch the limo driver and get him to drive you there."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

She ran out of the room, leaving Neji alone to think.

XOXO

A few days later, Sakura and Sasuke went to the judge and played him the tape. They had him convinced that Neji had done what they accused of him and had a warrant brought up for the immediate prosecution of Hyuga Neji.

The trial was to be in a few more days.

Sakura could not wait until that day. She was getting Mayu back!

XOXO

Mayu found herself spending more and more time over at Uchiha Inari's house.

In no time, she had developed a small crush on the boy.

One day, they were playing with his toy cars in his room when he noticed that she was quite different. It wasn't that look he normally saw on her face when she thought of her parents. Noticing this change, he asked her what was wrong.

"Well, you see, I kind of-"

Inari's mother knocked on the door and opened it. "Mayu-chan, I've got some really good news for you."

"Really?"

"Your mother went to another judge and convinced him t redo the trial. They're having a retrial in two days! Aren't you so happy?"

"I get to see Mommy and Daddy again?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" hearing this news, she hugged Inari tightly.

His mother walked out of the room and left the two.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, um... I-I forgot..." Mayu lied.

"Oh, okay."

And they went back to playing...

XOXO

A/N: Okay, I know that you had to wait for such a lame, short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything... So, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last chapter. I think, I'm not entirely sure. KK, so, please leave a review! Love yall!


	13. Trials and successes

Sequel to WLCCA (FL)

Itachilova101

Ch. 13

A/N: Last chapter... (SAD!!!) Thank you to hanyou2005, Gothic Saku-chan and chibisasuke for the reviews!

XOXO

The trial had begun. The first person called up to the stand was Neji.

Fugaku played the tape for him and asked, "can you explain this, Hyuga-san?"

"No, I can't."

"Well, can you please tell us the truth? I wouldn't take you for the kind of person that would pay so much money to get a child that you can barely tolerate..."

"I wanted custody of Mayu because I wanted revenge on Sakura and Itachi for putting me in jail."

"But they didn't put you in jail. You put yourself in jail by sexually assaulting Sakura-san. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'don't do the crime if you can't do the time'?"

"Yes, I have."

"Does this not apply to you?"

"It should, I suppose."

"You may sit down, Hyuga-san."

Neji left the stand and sat down beside his attorney. Many people murmered about the fact that he was being so easy-going about this. He wasn't lying at all!

"I would like to call up my granddaughter, Uchiha Mayu now."

Mayu gave a worried glance to Inari who was smiling at her, giving her a thumbs-up. She drew in a deep breath and walked up to the stand. She sat down and said the truth oath.

"Mayu, no matter how this trial ends, who would you rather live with?"

"I would rather live with Mommy."

Fugaku nodded. "We cannot force a child to live with somebody they don't want to. Especially if that somebody is a person whom is a threat to her well-being. I believe I've made my point, Your Honor. I have no further questions."

Mayu and Fugaku walked back to Sakura.

"The court will go to recess now. We will start again in three hours."

Everybody scattered, walking out of the court house.

Mayu, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the crowded streets together.

Sasuke watched the three, looking like a perfect, happy family and sighed. Then, he caught the eye of one Yamanaka Ino, walking down the street. When she noticed him, she blushed slightly.

He smirked. Maybe he could get used to Ino's company...

He walked toward Ino and immediately began a conversation with her.

XOXO

Three hours later, court was back in session.

The judge told everybody, "I have made the decision as to who will have custody of the child. Hyuga-san, you've not only lied in court, you've bribed a judge and have done many other crimes. For this, you will be sentenced at a later date. Uchiha-san, you and your wife seem to be quite capable of taking care of the child. You will have custody of her."

Sakura began crying and kissed Itachi. Mayu jumped up, squealing.

"Court adjurned."

Everybody ran outside. Mayu stood before Inari and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed three shades of red. She giggled because of it.

They all headed toward the Uchiha mansion, happy that they won.

XOXO

Twelve years later, Inari stood at the end of an aisle, awaiting the music.

Once it started, people began walking down the aisle. The people he noticed the most were Itachi and Mayu, their arms linked. He was giving her away.

They stood before the priest and began their wedding.

Their life was finally back to normal...

XOXO

A/N: Well, that's that... I really hope you've enjoyed these two stories and that you don't hate me for my slow updates and small chaps. Well, love yall! I hope to see you in any of my other stories (Unless I've turned you off of my writing for good). Ja ne!


	14. Forgotten scene

Sequel to WLCCA FL

Itachilova101

Forgotten scene

A/N: I forgot a scene --;

XOXO

Neji stood outside and watched the happy family be reunited. He watched in unhappiness. He wasn't going to get what he wanted, he knew that from the beginning... Well, no, not from the beginning. Still, he didn't very much like losing.

He had to give in, though. He didn't like it, but he had to.

Itachi walked over to him, Mayu in tow.

"Mayu would like to tell you something."

"Bye bye, Daddy." Mayu said, giving him a hug.

Neji reluctantly hugged her back.

Itachi put out a hand for him to shake it. "No hard feelings on the frst trial?"

"Sure..." Neji answered, reaching out to shake his hand.

Seeing the opening, Itachi whiped out a fist and punched him in the gut.

"Made ya look."

Mayu giggled.

"Fuck..." Neji wheezed, falling to the ground.

"Real Daddy," Mayu asked Itachi, "What does 'fuck' mean?"

"It means, uh... I... Love you?"

"Oh, well, then, fuck you, Daddy!"

Silence... Silence... Silence...

"Mayu?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Don't say that anymore."

"O... Kay?"

XOXO

A/N: Ok, now it's done... XD


End file.
